Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to a recording position control device and an abnormality detecting method for the recording position control device.
Related Art
In recent years, line-scanning-type inkjet printing apparatuses have enhanced print speed and image quality. Taking advantages of on-demand printing, print businesses in commercial and industrial fields have been on the rise.
In such a large-size inkjet printing apparatus, head units corresponding to different colors, e.g., cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K) are arranged in a sheet conveyance direction at certain intervals. For example, in a large-size inkjet printing apparatus, the distance between a head unit on the upstream side and a head unit on the downstream side can be several meters.
In addition, some types of recording media may have large meandering. If a recording medium meanders, landing positions of ink droplets discharged from a head unit on the upstream side and a head unit on the downstream side shift from each other. Consequently, the color registration accuracy of cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K) colors decreases, thus causing a decrease in print image quality.